Unislave
by becsflanary
Summary: Molly has been kidnapped by Andrew scott aka GR-13, will Luc save her or will she be Scott's soldier forever.
1. Beautiful ears

Unislave

Summary: Molly has been kidnapped by GR-13 aka Sargent Andrew Scott, Will Luc Deveraux save her or will she be his soldier forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Universal Soldier Chapters are on the way. (This is my First Fanfic)

Chapter 1:

I slowly awoke when I realized I couldn't move because of the restraints on the stretcher that scared doctor put me on, "Hello soldier, do you remember me?"


	2. You

Unislave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Universal Soldier Chapters are on the way. (This is my First Fanfic)

Chapter 1

I slowly awoke when I realized I couldn't move because of the restraints on the stretcher that scared doctor put me on, "Hello soldier, do you remember me?" That voice made me quiver in fear as I revealed my hazel eyes face to face with the man who tortures Luc. "Yes, I do," I said with a squeaky voice. He smirked as he stroked my auburn hair. "Wow, you have beautiful ears." Scott said. "What do you want from me!" I cried out, "so you can be my personal soldier. Scott said as he sickly grinned. "You'll never own me you madman, Luc Deveraux will come for me." "Oh really," as Scott got closer to my face. "I'll make sure of that." As he laughed.

Chapter 2

As I slept that evening, I felt Andrews hands fondle my breasts, then he took my clothes off including my underwear. Now cold and naked, my heart began to pound as he got on top of me in a perfect position. "I've been waiting for this since the first time I saw your pretty face." I was about to scream till he pulled out his knife. "Try to scream, you'll never see the light of day again!" Tears streamed down on my face while scott went in and out of my body, his lips were hot every time he touched mine, then Mollyfelt pleasure after the fourth thrust so I started to move with him while my legs went around Scott's waist. "That's the spirit soldier." He said as he kissed and whispered in my ear. As he moves up to my neck his kisses were softer and calmer then he reached he kissed my breasts which made Molly moan and call Andrews name then he reached his peak and let go of my body. Afterwords silence filled the room as Scott laid close to me. "Molly, how did you feel about me being your first?" I became silent. "Did you hear me?" How do you feel about me being your first?" As he spoke in my ear while licking it. "You'll never have my body." I said bitterly. " I own you now soldier," he said then kissing my check as I closed my eyes.


	3. Why me?

Unislave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Universal Soldier Chapters are on the way. (This is my First Fanfic)

Chapter 1

I slowly awoke when I realized I couldn't move because of the restraints on the stretcher that scared doctor put me on, "Hello soldier, do you remember me?" That voice made me quiver in fear as I revealed my hazel eyes face to face with the man who tortures Luc. "Yes, I do," I said with a squeaky voice. He smirked as he stroked my auburn hair. "Wow, you have beautiful ears." Scott said. "What do you want from me!" I cried out, "so you can be my personal soldier. Scott said as he sickly grinned. "You'll never own me you madman, Luc Deveraux will come for me." "Oh really," as Scott got closer to my face. "I'll make sure of that." As he laughed.

Chapter 2

As I slept that evening, I felt Andrews hands fondle my breasts, then he took my clothes off including my underwear. Now cold and naked, my heart began to pound as he got on top of me in a perfect position. "I've been waiting for this since the first time I saw your pretty face." I was about to scream till he pulled out his knife. "Try to scream, you'll never see the light of day again!" Tears streamed down on my face while scott went in and out of my body, his lips were hot every time he touched mine, then Molly felt pleasure after the pain from Scott's thrusts went away so I started to move with him while my legs went around Scott's waist. "That's the spirit soldier." He said as he kissed and whispered in my ear. As he moves up to my neck his kisses were softer and calmer then he kissed my breasts which made Molly moan and call Andrews name then he reached his peak and let go of my body. Afterwords silence filled the room as Scott laid close to me. "Molly, how did you feel about me being your first?" I became silent. "Did you hear me?" How do you feel about me being your first?" As he spoke in my ear while licking it. "You'll never have my body." I said bitterly. " I own you now soldier," he said then kissing my check as I closed my eyes.


End file.
